Blackbird (MTR)
Morpho's OC, don't use or edit without permission, don't steal ideas, blah blah blah * SkyWing dragonet with partial melanism * Black scales, red underscales and wing membranes, red eyes * Eight years old in human years * Sweet and kind * Loves food and flying * Has a bit of a British accent * Inspired by Little Red Riding Hood * Family owns a farm * Loves animals and nature; often rescues injured birds and squirrels and such * Breaks the "edgy" black-and-red stereotype * Is often mistaken for a hybrid, which annoys her, but she hides her annoyance * Likes helping other dragons as well as animals * Likes hard work and baking * Themes: Nature, farms, pastries, birds, fairy tales, nursery rhymes * Often wears a hood Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise Appearance Blackbird is a small, sweet-looking dragonet. She is a bit odd-looking because of her scale colors, and at first glance, one will probably mistake her for a NightWing and SkyWing hybrid. However, she is simply a SkyWing with a harmless, non-contagious scale condition, as she assures everyone who asks. Blackbird's scales are pure black, with an apple-red underbelly. Her wings are mostly black, but each has a large pinkish-red patch rimmed with orange right where her wing fingers sprout. She is small because of her age, and a bit plump, but not so much that she flies awkwardly. Her tail and snout are a bit short, and her friendly eyes are red. The insides of her ears are warm, rosy light pink. Her horns and spines are black, and also short for a SkyWing because of her age. Blackbird often wears a hood over her head and shoulders that is tan, and appears to have been made from some sort of vegetable sack. She is often seen carrying fruit or vegetables, or gently holding a rescued animal. She smells like campfire smoke, the forest, and apple pie, with a faint hint of animals and farm smells. Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life You were only waiting for this moment to be free Personality Ruthless. Brutal. Bloodthirsty. Those are the words that could be used to describe the stereotype of a black-and-red dragon. But not Blackbird. She is the exact opposite. She is a kind, innocent, happy dragonet who loves working on her family's farm, baking, and rescuing injured animals. Some members of her tribe would call her puny and weak, but Blackbird is mostly happy with who she is. However, don't call her a "murderer stereotype" or a "fake hybrid" because of her colors. She feels hurt whenever anyone judges her by her scales. (WIP) Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of a dark black night Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of a dark black night History Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life Trivia * Her theme song was chosen because it seems like her singing to one of the wounded animals she helps, and because it has the same name as her. You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise Gallery 0B67918F-512E-4D18-B4CB-6F3BD4A27B59.png|Jada colored by Morpho go away you stupid random /divs that i didnt ask for Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters